tv_schedulesfandomcom-20200214-history
TNTV
Tahit Nui Television'', aka TNTV, is a polynesian television channel. The channel is available on channel only in the French and Tahitian language, there is no closed captioning available on videos on their site either.'' The following is a database of TV listings for TNTV. The first name is in English and in parenthesis is the original title on the TV guide. On the left is the name of the series and on the right is the name of the episode. Monday, April 14, 2014 *4:55am - Te ve'a :: The news of Tahiti and her islands. 20 minutes. *5:15 am - The Newspaper ''(''Le journal) :: International and country-wide news. 30 minutes. *5:45am - Journal de 13h de TF1 :: International and country-wide news. 40 minutes. *6:25am - Oia Mau Anei, THE CCISM: Food Hygiene :: Guests from all walks of life come to discuss topics related to the daily lives of Polynesians. 55 minutes. *7:20am - The Young and the Restless (Les feux de l'amor) :: Phyllis asks many questions about the involvement of Adam in the accident Dr. Taylor. For her, he is responsible for his death and more. It conducts the investigation and asks Neil to join her, which he accepts; Gloria learns that Tucker McCall decided to sell Jabot. Bids are opened. She decides to give it all out and ask Jack to be his partner. The latter, against all odds, accept. Victor and Nicholas are satisfied with their strategy. They think they come to buy Jabot. Ashley looked everywhere a purple fabric end. The same one that Adam had presented to him, the day after the accident she thought she had caused. But she did not find it, and Adam told him that he never existed. 40 minutes. 40 minutes. *8:00am - Journal de 20h de TF1 :: International and country-wide news. 40 minutes. *8:40am - New Son (Nouveau gendre) :: 40 minutes. *10:20am - Saath Saath :: 25 minutes. *10:45am - TNTV Sports :: 25 minutes. *11:10am - Oia Mau Anei, THE CCISM: Food Hygiene :: Guests from all walks of lifecome to discuss topics related to the daily lives of Polynesians. 50 minutes. *12:00pm - Midday Journal :: International and country-wide news. 30 minutes. *12:30pm - The Young and the Restless :: ''Phyllis asks many questions about the involvement of Adam in the accident Dr. Taylor. For her, he is responsible for his death and more. It conducts the investigation and asks Neil to join her, which he accepts; Gloria learns that Tucker McCall decided to sell Jabot. Bids are opened. She decides to give it all out and ask Jack to be his partner. The latter, against all odds, accept. Victor and Nicholas are satisfied with their strategy. They think they come to buy Jabot. Ashley looked everywhere a purple fabric end. The same one that Adam had presented to him, the day after the accident she thought she had caused. But she did not find it, and Adam told him that he never existed. 40 minutes. 40 minutes. *1:10pm - ''Profiler (-10) :: 45 minutes. *1:55pm - 12 Strokes of Noon (Les 12 coups de midi) :: 45 minutes. *2:40pm - Heartland :: The adventures of Amy Flemming and his family hold on a ranch in the Canadian Rockies. 40 minutes. *3:20pm - Desperate Housewives :: 45 minutes. *4:05pm -'' Army Wives'' :: Four women and Roland have built a true friendship and face hardships. 45 minutes. *4:50pm - Rosario :: Rosario is a beautiful young woman who fell in love with her boss, Alejandro. 21 years later, Rosario gets pregnant by another man and brakes the engagement, but the baby is in question which causes Alejandro and Rosario to fall in love again. 35 minutes. *5:25pm - Manihini, Francis Reynard, 3 Star Chef & Bruno Never, Restaurateur :: ''Tiare Nui Pahuiri gives you an appointment every monday at 5:30 in "Manihini." 25 minutes. *5:50pm - ''Hiro's :: Two brothers have crazy adventures. 10 minutes. *6:00pm - Te ve'a :: ''The news of Tahiti and her islands, 20 minutes. *6:20pm - ''Lotto Draw ''(''Tirage du loto) :: 10 minutes. *6:30pm - The Newspaper ''(''Le Journal) :: International and country-wide news. 30 minutes. *7:00pm - Weather (Météo) :: The weather for Tahiti and her islands. 2 minutes. *7:02pm - Super Tavirira'a :: 23 minutes. *7:25pm - Drop Dead Diva :: Deb Dobson dies in a car accident on her way to the television show The Price is Right! ''and finds a way to get back into the world of living but his soul is housed in the body of Jane Bingum, a brilliant lawyer who had died few hours earlier. 85 minutes. *8:50pm - ''Exclusive Survey ''(''Enquête exclusive) :: 5 minutes. *8:55pm - Log LCI ''(''Le journal de LCI) :: 15 minutes. *9:10pm - Manihini, Francis Reynard 3 Star Chef & Bruno Never Restaurateur :: Tiare Nui Pahuiri gives you an appointment every Monday at 5:30 in "Manihin." 25 minutes. *9:35pm - The Newspaper (Le journal) :: International and country-wide news. 380 minutes.